La rosa de un anaranjado corazón
by Amaisupresh
Summary: Razones: -Te estoy proponiendo algo.- Acerco sus frentes. -¿No es indecoroso verdad?- Dirigio sus manos a que rodearan el cuello de Darwin. -Para nada.- Se relamio los labios. -Ya Darwin, dime.- Siempre la impacientaba de esa manera cuando él sabía algo que ella no. -Me.
**_NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de "Ben Bocquelet"_**

* * *

 ** _Clasificación T_**

* * *

 ** _La rosa de un anaranjado corazón_**

* * *

 _Razones  
_

* * *

 _*-POV ANAIS-*_

El olor a chocolate caliente invadia mi sentido del olfato. Miraba desde mi asiento hasta el panorama que me brindaba la ventana más cercana. Estaba ansiosa. 4 años junto a Darwin y precisamente hoy el aniversario de nuestra relación. Aaah...

-¡Anaiiis!- Tomé un trago inconscientemente para disimular que no había escuchado que me nombraban, de tal manera que me quemé un poco la lengua.

Se escuchaba un sonido atropellado de pisadas con tacón que se acercaba hacía mi.

-Que no sea... que no sea...- Susurraba mientras aguantaba el no mirar atras para comprobar quién era la existencia que me nombraba.

Las pisadas de tacón se detuvieron. Ya estaba a mi lado.

-No puedo creer que dejen entrar crías como tú, a un lugar de tanto estilo como este restaurante.- Si, es ella. Definitivamente lo es, su voz chillona es inconfudible si es acompañado de tan vil personalidad.

Observe por el rabillo del ojo topandome con quíen esperaba no encontrarme en este día.

Parpadee inmediatamente los ojos. Tomé mi taza y sorbí un poco más del chocolate caliente para enfrentar mi realidad.

-Seguro que te han confudido con una de las intendentes y por eso te dejaron pasar. Es mi deber informar este hecho tan insolito. ¡Encargado...!

Casí escupo mi sorbo. ¿Cómo se le ocurria llamar al encargado?... Esa... Ag...

-¿Masami no quieres tomar asiento? Yo invito.- Finalize con una sonrisa hueca a lo que ella también respondio con una sonrisa para luego posar sus nubosas manos en el asiento.

Aún por mucho que la quiera ignorar, si eso causaba el que me hecharan del lugar, no valdría la pena. Mejor enfrentarla hoy. Y antes de que llegue Darwin. Observe mi reloj de mano. 12:03 a.m. Se demoraba aveces 10 minutos por lo impuntual que era, siempre llegando a atropellar a todo el mundo frente a su camino trantando de llegar lo más rapido que podía, la ultima vez choco con 3 meseros a la vez, una lluvia de platillos cayo sobre 2 familias, y los niños de aquella ocasión lo tomaron como una guerra de comida, jajaja, todo un lío aquella ocasión.

Aaawn...

Esboze una sonrisa ante el recuerdo, pero no obsate se difumino, puesto que interrumpio mi pensamiento la voz de Masami.

-Vaya, finalmente demuestras los modales que tanto te faltaban.- Tomó asiento embargando totalmente la mesa con un perfume bastante dulce para mi gusto.

-Si, que alegria, ¿No lo crees?- No me sacara de quicio tan facilmente.

-Vaya que si.- Sonrió en conjunto al eco de unas pisadas. Seguro que era el encargado.

-¿Ocurre algo señoritas?- Si, el encargado había llegado.

-Na...- Antes que acabara de decir algo Masami tomó la palabra.

-Mi amiga había perdido el número de un chico que a su parecer era muy simpatico, y lo llame a usted, para que me diera el suyo y compensarla. pero es más de mi gusto ¿Así que, que opina?- Veo que Masami no ah cambiado. Y al parecer al encargado no le molestaba ese tipo de comentarios, se notaba a leguas que si no fuera porque estaba justo entre ellos, se comerian sin si quiera saber sus nombres.

-Ah... ejem...- Tosí para hacerlos aterrizar en la tierra.

-Ah si, lo siento. Señorita esta estrictamente prohibido el que los empleados se relacionen con los clientes. Así que si me disculpa, me retiro.- Dió media vuelta y sin más se retiro a unos pasos agigantados. Seguro que se encontraba apenado. Pobre.

-Anais, nos hubieras dejado más tiempo para conocernos... si te molestaba que hayamos hecho click, te hubieras retirado cautelosamente sin ahuyentarmelo.

Menudo tio, de las redes que se ah salvado, oh más bien de lo que lo salve.

-Por favor, no que era el unico para ti Darwin.- Comente sin vacilar.

-Si, pero él es para toda la vida y como lo tienes rentado, no tiene nada de malo que yo rente a otro.- Se miraba las manos, le restaba importancia al asunto. Para ella todos los hombres son suyos. ¡Que alguíen la ayude a recapacitar por favor!

-No lo tengo rentado, estamos juntos porque disfrutamos de la comp...

-De la compañia del otro y blablablabla... lo se, pero pronto se daran cuenta que tu eres basofia y que él es mi acompañamiento perfecto.- Termino retandome con la mirada. Aguante la ira. Y continue.

-Venga Masami, ¿llevamos 4 años juntos y aún sigues diciendo eso? ¿No te queda claro que no acabaremos de la manera en que cuentas la versión de nuestra historia?- Quería gritar para ponerla en su lugar, pero eso era lo que seguramente esperaba que hiciera, y no, no lo haría.

-Yo se que así pasara, y si no. Nadie dice que no puedo provocar que pase eso.- Movio los dedos de las manos rapidamente, como si tocara un piano invisible.

-¿Cómo que lo provocaras?- Cuestione. ¿En verdad tenía un plan para separarnos?

-Para mi no hay imposibles.

-Hay un limite para todo.- La furia que sentia se convertia en tristeza. En verdad... ¿Termiría separandonos?

-Si pero no para mi.

-Masami...- Mi voz se perdía.

Me sentia caer.

-Tu misma sabes que al año ya teniamos fijado fecha de compromiso.- Dejo caer su cuerpo totalmente en la silla, orgullosa estaba de aquel hecho y cada vez que nos topabamos no paraba de reiterarmelo.

-Pero fue un matrimonio arreglado- sentia un nudo -habías acorralado completamente a Darwin,- acordarme de ello era doloroso pero... -lo bueno de aquella ocasión es que al final salió de donde lo tenías aprisionado.- Si me dejo vencer, esto de que nos topemos y termine mal unicamente yo, se convertirá un ciclo sin fin. Debo ponerle un alto.

-Diras que lo sacaste. Menuda cria no vuelvo a fiarme de ti.- Me miro como si quisiera ahorcarme. Y que bueno que sólo quedara en eso. Aunque, rememorando bien, se me había pasado eso, ya no recordaba que lo había ayudado. Una mechita de valor comenzó a encenderme.

-Que así sea, porque no volvería a ayudar a una persona como tú para que logre sus planes.

Nos quedamos sin palabras por unos segundos. Los aproveche para ver si Darwin ya llegaba ó me había mandado un mensaje.

Lamentablemente ni una, ni otra cosa.

-¿Y... como van?- Comento Masami dudosa, como si tanteara terreno.

¿Acaso tenía curiosidad de como nos iba?

-¿Eh?- Conteste. No me esperaba esa pregunta.

Masami rodo los ojos. Y cambio el tono de la pregunta a otro.

-¿Ya finalmente sabremos la fecha de su rompimiento?- Se le notaba totalmente el sentido de burla integrado en cada palabra que salía de su mimada existencia.

-No- Aprete el puño -en absoluto, aún no hay fecha fija para algo como eso.- Pronuncie con amargura. Trataba de hacerme sentir mal y lo estaba logrando.

Pasee mi vista por mi taza de chocolate aún sin acabar. No quería, ni tenía que voltear a verla, ya me figuraba, que tenía plasmado en su rostro, su tan comunmente conocida sonrisa de autosatisfacción, que asco de persona.

¿Cómo fue posible que Darwin la aguantara durante tanto tiempo? ¡Pensar en que ellos estuvieron juntos hace que arda en disgusto! ¡Chispitas!

En la ventana note como se había movido Masami por el reflejo.

Hay no, va a agregar algo de seguro, no, no, no, no. Pequeña nubecita de gas, no hablaras para hecharme en cara otra vez el hecho, de que al año de tu relación con Darwin ya se había fijado fecha de matrimonio. Es ahora de que me dejes a mi hablar.

Suspire notoramiente, como si todo el aire de mis pulmones saliera en un largo y muy espaciado "AAAAAaaah", para luego posar mi mirada en la de Masami, dandole a entender que algo me preocupaba.

Sus ojos brillaron. Seguro que pensaba que era otra oportunidad para dañarme.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Qué te preocupa pequeña Anais?- Oh, va de nuevo con lo de pequeña. ¡MI ALTURA ES MI ALTURA Y PUNTO! ¡EXISTEN PERSONAS MÁS PEQUEÑAS EN EL MUNDO, HASTA SE PODRÍA DECIR QUE POR LO MISMO SOY ALTA!

-Muchas cosas Masami... muchas cosas...- Reprimi mi reclamo interior con respecto a mi altura. Se supone que ya soy una adulta. Eso ya no me debe afectar, y por lo visto el que no le haya reclamado la molesto.

-¿Te preocupa entonces el que no te vaya a pedir matrimonio y se largue con otra?- Siseo.

-No. No es eso.- Conteste laconicamente que hasta su sonrisa se borro para prestarme atención.- En realidad eso no me preocupa.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Hay Masami... pequeña nubecita de gas repleta de vanidad.- Su rostro se quedo perplejo por el mote, tanto que hasta tuve que retener la gracía que me causaba ese mismo hecho para continuar.- ¿Qué? No creas que sólo use mi tiempo para prepararme como persona, también lo inverti en otro tipo de variedad de cosas, un ejemplo de esto es que descubri la manera en que más me gustaba nombrarte, y siendote honesta, no ocupe mucho tiempo para hacer el gran descubrimiento.

Su rostro se cocia por el enojo, era una pieza de arte, pero tenía que ir al grano del asunto, no dejarme llevar solamente por el hecho de molestarla minimamente.

-Pero dejemos eso de lado. El tema era que me preocupaba ¿No?.- Deje al aire la pregunta por milesegundos para luego retomar rapidamente la palabra.- Y lo que tanto me preocupa, son las personas como tú- Masami se revolvio en su asiento, se notaba que no quería oír lo siguiente. -Personas que creen que el amor es un papel de bienes materiales y seguros de vida que cobrar después de la muerte del otro. Individuos que se enorgullecen del historial de parejas y usan su poder para atar a alguién a su lado y luego desecharlos como un viejo y estropeado célular.- Me levante de mi asiento a la vez que agarraba mi bolso. -El amor no es eso.- Masami ya no me podía mirar a los ojos. -El amor, abarca más que una foto en la que, aún cuando te veas bien con equis persona, como si fuerais modelos de revista, no quiere decir que sea tu alma gemela. El amor se comparte, se vive, se siente. Es algo intangible e inefable.- Masami volteo a ver la ventana con desagrado y otro sentimiento que no supe identificar bien. -El amor es...

-¡Basta Anais!- Solto gritando. -Se lo que es el amor, lo se, porque lo senti con Darwin...- Sus ojos se empañaron. -Es como una pequeña dosis de alegría, como un transporte mágico que te hace sentir en las nubes...

Me quede sin habla. ¿La misma chica de maquillaje y relaciones superficiales, era la misma que estaba frente mío abriendo su mascara dejandose ver por primera vez?

-Yo pago la cuenta. No es necesario que tu te vayas por mi presencia.- Sentencio. A lo que luego se retiro en silencio.

Cuando oí el sonido de la puerta del establecimiento cerrarse, salí corriendo tras ella, estaba apenada, aparte de que muchas personas vieron nuestra discusión... también lo estaba por no haberme puesto a pensar en detalle sobre que, ella, también hubo una ocasión en la que amo, y hubo algo en lo que la convirtio a ser como varios la conocian.

Al salir presurosa, apenas logre evitar caerme, se me había olvidado totalmente que para llegar al establecimiento se tenían que subir unas escaleras.

-Gracias por su ayuda, no sabe como se lo agradesco.- Bueno, en realidad no había evitado la caída por mi misma, alguién había tomado mi brazo derecho afortunadamente antes de que me fuera de lleno a la bajada de las escaleras.

-¿Enserio que me lo agradece señorita Anais?- Esa voz...

-¡DARWIN!- Grite sin evitarlo. A lo que él me solto el brazo para luego abrazarme.

-¿Porqué te ibas tan apresurada?- Su aroma... su voz...

-No... espera.- Agregue separandolo lentamentamente.

Levante mi vista y me tope con los ojos que más amaba ver, con una enorme incognita claramente estampados en su esencia. Solté una risilla.

-No es por algo que te imagines y debas preocuparte. Sólo... Esperame, estaba persiguiendo a alguién antes de que me atraparas y salvaras... y aaah... luego te explico seguro que ya debe estar muy lejos.

-¿Cómo?- Antes de que preguntara otra cosa, comence a correr agarrandome del barandal más cercano para evitar una caida. -¡Anais espera!

-¡No me sigas!- Darwin se detuvo, lo supe por el sonido de pisadas tras mío que se detuvo. Voltee encontrandomelo con una mirada desilusionada awwn... -¡Tranquilo! ¡Eres el unico que me gusta!- Grite y me sonroje -¡No quería decir eso... aaah... bueno si, el punto es que esperame ahí! ¡No tardo!- Y rapidamente agarre vuelo en dirección a Masami.

Que me disculpe... luego lo compensare.

Me detuve al final de las escaleras al darme cuenta que no tenía una dirección segura a la que ir.

Veamos... ¿A donde se pudo haber ido?

Derecha ó izquierda... ó se fue a la otra calle... oh... chispitas...

Haber... repira profundo... exhala... inhala... ya...

En el tiempo en que platicamos debió de haber un indició de a donde se iría luego. No parecía que hubiera ido al restaurante por una cita. Quizas había ido por gusto. Oh para desayunar... quien sabe. Así que... imaginemos...

Si había ido a desayunar, pero antes de ello se había arreglado tanto... bueno, para ella nunca es suficien...

¡Cuando platicabamos se miro sus manos!

Y... eso... quiere decir... que iba a un sólo lugar después de ello...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*- _POV DARWIN_ -*

Mirar a tu novia haciendo un monólogo interior desde lejos, es bastante divertido.

Oh vaya, ya sabe a donde ir. Bueno, hora de sentarme y esperar.

Aaah... Esta frío el suelo, espero que no se tarde mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*- _POV MASAMI_ -*

Maldita mocosa... a pesar de ser 6 años menor... y eso me convierta en alguién que deba ser respetada por ella, no para de sacarme de quicio.

-Señorita no junte mucho las manos si no arr...

-Lo se, lo se, arruinare el manicure... pero usted debería entender también; que se supone que vine a ser atendida por una profesional, no por alguién que se queja debido a pequeños obstaculos que cree la misma cliente.

-Señorita, debera entender que...

-¡MI PADRE ES EL DUEÑO DE LA FABRICA DE ARCOIRIS! Con eso, comprendera que no me hace falta entender mucho, ¿Verdad?

-. . .

-Si, mejor mantegase callada y haga su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*- _POV NORMAL_ -*

Mientras Darwin sentado observaba una manzana que había llevado, y Masami descargaba su furia con una empleada. Anais, finalmente había llegado al establecimiento de estilistas Wilson.

Admiraba la entrada del establecimiento mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, le había costado recordar el camino hasta el lugar, y para recuperar fuerzas recargo su peso contra la puerta sin esperarse a que una clienta abriera sin cuidado; provocando que se fuera de lleno contra el pizo dentro del establecimiento, creando un gran estruendo.

Masami por lo chismosa que era no pudo evitar interesarse por el escandalo apenas creado.

-Es suficiente novata. Deja mis manos ya.- Pronuncio con desprecio mientras retiraba sus manos del tratamiento de la empleada.

-Si... señorita...

Tomó sus cosas, y llendo a la salida se encontro que el escandalo era creado por Anais; quien no paraba de disculparse ante otra cliente que hacía lo mismo.

-Cuan estupida puede ser la gente.- Susurro. -Con una disculpa basta para ser perdonada si se pide de corazón...

Y, apunto de que se metiera al baño para evitar toparse con Anais.

-¡MASAMI VEN ACA!- La peli-rosada se había dado cuenta de la nube.

-Dejame ir al servicio primero...- Explico antes de entrar al baño y cerrar con seguro.

-¡MASAMI!... ah... lo siento.- Se abria paso entre las estilistas que estaban trabajando y se le habían quedado viendo por el griterío. -Si me disculpa, paso, paso, gracias, ah cierto, ¡Disculpe por haber chocado con usted en la entrada...!- Grito finalmente a la otra joven que sólo sonrió y argumento lo mismo.

Estando Anais frente a la puerta del sanitario femenino toco cuatro veces.

-Masami, dejame pasar.

-No.

-Masami.

Volvio a tocar cuatro veces.

-Ni aunque toques como en aquel entonces te dejare pasar.

-Masami tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Ah si?- Anais asintio desde donde se encontraba -Pues yo no quiero hablar.

-Masami, sólo quiero dejar en claro algo que debes saber frente a frente, no algo que deba ser dicho; frente, puerta, frente. ¿Me entiendes?

-...

-¿Masami?

Rodo la perilla de la puerta. Masami ya le había quitado el seguro.

Entro y cerro tras de si, evitando la mirada curiosa expresada tanto por clientas como empleadas.

-Masami, sal del sanitario en el que estes. No entre para tener que lidiar de nuevo con el frente, puerta, frente y lo sabes.

La nube rió.

-Lo se...

Salió del segundo sanitario con la mirada directa a los ojos de Anais. Su orgullo iba antes del que tenga por ocurriencia mirar hacia abajo, ya se escondió lo suficiente, y también ya mostro de si lo necesario.

-Te agradezco que me dejes hacer esto- Masami asintio.- Yo... esto... ah...

-Y bien, ¿No que querías hablar con tantas ansias?

-Si...

-Entonces habla, me quitas mi tiempo.

-Igual a mi me quita mi tiempo esto, se supone que debería estar con Darwin disfrutando de nuestro cuarto aniversario, no aquí.

Masami quito la mirada. Anais entendio que eso le dolió. Antes eso le hubiera gustado, pero ahora no.

-Lo siento.

-Si de verdad lo sintieras no sería tan facil para ti decirlo.

-Es facil decirlo por que necesitas escucharlo.

-¿Lo necesito escuchar? ¿O más bien tienes tu la necesidad de decirlo?

-...Las dos cosas.

-Sólo es para satisfacerte a ti misma, no te gusta haberme lastimado. No eres esa clase de persona.

-Lo dices por experiencia.

-Si, lo admito, lo digo por experiencia niña- La peli-rosa a punto de refuarle fue interrumpida por la nube -recuerda que te llevo 6 años. No solamente eh aprendido acerca de hombres.

-Pero aún te falta mucho que aprender de la vida.

-Ya lo se...- Comenzó a pisar con insistencia el pizo con la punta del zapato. -Eso es lo unico que te has pasado aprendiendo tu. Y no, no quiero que vengas y me des clases, lo aprendere por mi misma. ¿Viniste a solo pedir una disculpa ó qué?

-Vine a agradecerte por el tiempo en que convivimos con amigas, aunque digas que todo lo pasado fue más que una vaga tela de humo. Yo creo que vi de vez en cuando, como hoy, a la verdadera Masami.

Masami comenzaba a regresar la vista.

-Y... disculpa por lastimarte... Con eso, puedo despedirme de ti.- Sonrió mientras le resbalaba una lagrima en la mejilla.

-Heey, eso suena a un futuro suicidio. Dejalo ya. No te despidas. Mejor sólo di que te iras a festejar el haber conocido partes de la maravillosa Masami que pocos conocen y sobreviven al ver.

-Jejeje... ¿Espera que?

-Nada, dejalo así. Dale un beso a Darwin de mi parte.

-Si. Sólo uno. Los demás serán de mi parte.

-Maldita zorra egoista...

-¡Masami!

-Que...

-Deja ya las groserias, arruinas tu imagen con eso y lo sabes.

-¡Nunca! ¡Son parte de mi y punto! ¡Ahora largate!

-¡ASÍ NO ME IRÉ Y LO SABES!

-¡TARDE Ó TEMPRANO LO HARÁS!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*- _POV NORMAL_ -*

El tiempo pasaba.

Pasaba.

Y no paraba de pasar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*- _POV DARWIN_ -*

-Own... Gumball ya subio otra foto de mis sobrinos... que lindos... ya quisiera tener uno con Anais... no espera! no, primero entrega la manza... luego danza y... y... ¿Cómo iba el plan?

-¿Cuál plan Darwin?

-Uno de muchos que tengo... espera.. ¡¿Qué?!- Quite mi vista del telefono y al alzarla, encontre a Anais quién...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*- _POV ANAIS_ -*

Cuando llegue, Darwin estaba ensimismado viendo su celular. De manera que opte por acercarme sigilosamente cuando lo escuche decir algo acerca de un plan.

-¿Cuál plan Darwin?- Le cuestione.

-Uno de muchos que tengo... espera.. ¡¿Que?!- Alzo su vista, se veia asombrado y bastante sorprendido. Me parecio bastante lindo que no pense y sólo actue...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*- _POV NORMAL_ -*

¿Cuándo besas a quién te gusta que sientes?

¿Mariposas?

¿El piso se te convierte en nubes?

¿Te derrites?

¿Qué sientes?

¿Hormiguitas que te recorran por toda tu existencia?

. . .

-Anais... no... esperaba que hicieras...- Darwin se había quedado totalmente sin palabras, estaba sonrojado y por que no decirlo, también aún más enamorado de ella.

-¿No esperabas que hiciera lo que hice?- Sonrió victoriosa, desafiante y enamorada.

-No...- Sonrió de lado mientras se levantaba de su asiento y guardaba el telefono.

-Hazme el favor... somos impredecibles... si hiciera todo lo que esperabas ¿Sería muy aburrido no lo crees?- Coloco su bolso de lado mientras dejaba que Darwin tomara su mano derecha.

-Y no me gusta lo aburrido en absoluto...- Sin dejarla de mirar saco su manzana a la vez que le besaba la mano.

-Lo se...- Se sonrojo aún más.

-My lady...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me harías el favor de esperar aquí.

-¿Eh?- Se solto del agarre de Darwin.

-Tranquila, ahora es tu turno, por lo menos no te haré esperar er...- Giro su muñeca para mirar en el reloj y pronuncio sin alejar su vista. -Dos horas con cincuenta y siete minutos y cuatro segundos.

-Jajaja, esta bien. Tes esperare.

Darwin le beso la mejilla y la frente. Dejandola con un suspiro.

-¿A donde iras?

-No muy lejos. Quedate ahí. No voltees aún.

-Vale.

Hasta que Darwin sintio que había tomado una distancia acorde entre él y Anais, detuvo su andar.

-Um... creo que ya.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya puedo voltear?- Pregunto divertida Anais.

-Si. Voltea hacía mi, no mires a ese tipo de allá... ¡ANAIS!

-Jajaja, esta bien. Recuerda que me gusta molestarte.

-¡Se supone que aquí el que se divierte molestandote soy yo!

-Somos los dos.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo piensas que nos divirtamos molestandonos entonces?

Anais sintio una vibración que se deslizo desde su corazón hasta su nuca.

-Yo pienso muchas cosas... pero espero que sea por mucho... mucho tiempo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Si! jajaja...

-¡Entonces atrapa esta manzana!- Finalizo tomando a la manzana como un balón de futbol para luego aventarsela a Anais.

-¡¿Como?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡DARWIN ESPERA!- Observaba como la manzana giraba en el aire. ¿Qué planeaba Darwin al aventarle una manzana?

¿Una guerra de comida?

Na, era imposible.

¿Quería jugar?

Es su aniversario... era inimaginable que se le ocurriera hacer ese tipo de actividad ya que eso solamente lo hacían los sabados de guerra...

La manzana se acerco finalmente a ella. Extendiendo sus dos manos, la atrapo totalmente.

-¿Darwin que quiere decir esto? ¿Vamos a jugar?- El peli-naranaja se acercaba corriendo y al escuchar la segunda pregunta se descostillo de la risa parandose en el camino.

-¿Anais no sabes el significado de ello?

-No- Miro la manzana. Roja... redonda, no había nada pegado a esta, penso en la posibilidad de que se le había caido lo que sea que estuviera aferrado a la manzana, así que comenzó a caminar en dirección a Darwin sin despegar la mirada del suelo haber si no había una nota, ó algo por el estilo.

Entonces, recordo una vieja charla, en la que hablaban sobre situaciones hipoteticas, en la que si se convertian en vegetarianos su comida predilecta sería siempre derivada de la manzana.

-¿Esto quiere decir que vamos a volvernos vegetarianos?

Darwin de nuevo se carcajeo y finalizo con la pequeña distancia entre los dos con un solo paso.

-No me referia a eso, jaja.- Se rió de nueva cuenta mientras la rodeaba desde la cintura. -¿Como llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Te dire como llegue a esa idea cuando me digas que significa todo esto.- Agrego divertida, las manos de Darwin siempre le daban un cosquilleo indescriptible y más cuando la abrazaba de esa manera.

-Te estoy proponiendo algo.- Acerco sus frentes.

-¿No es indecoroso verdad?- Dirigio sus manos a que rodearan el cuello de Darwin.

-Para nada.- Se relamio los labios.

-Ya Darwin, dime.- Siempre la impacientaba de esa manera cuando él sabía algo que ella no.

-Me.- Se rió.

-¡Darwin!- Bajo sus manos hasta el pecho de él y lo comenzó a golpear sutilmente.

-Auch eso duele.- Despego sus manos de la cintura de ella.

-Debiste pensar en las consecuencias antes de seguir dejandome con la duda, niño malo.

Continuó ella con su serie de golpes, hasta que él tomó las suyas impidiendole que le siguiera golpeando, para no obstante después acercarse al oido de ella y susurrarle:

- _No te estoy proponiendo que nos volvamos vegetarianos._

Hizo una pausa.

- _Te estoy proponiendo matrimonio._

Y, la beso, interrupiendo así lo que sea que fuera a decir en respuesta.

* * *

Ea... oliwis... ¿Les gusto?

O...

¿Soy totalmente un fracaso cuando se trata de cambiar modos de narración y mantener la atención del público?

 **¿Review?**


End file.
